My Snow White
by orenji-ichigo
Summary: [SouKao] CHAPTER 5 IS UP! Prince Soujiro and Princess Kaoru starring in My version of Snow White. And just so you know, I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. Rated T due to slight use of foul words.
1. It's Been 7 Years & 11 Months

**Dedicated to all the SouKao fans on the planet... and to my reviewers!**

**Author's Notes:** A new Ficcie from ME! that's what this is! Um, but before you go on... I have a little confession to make... this story has a few darn right OOCness... but please bear with it for a while! It's the whole point of the story anyways... You'll understand me if you read my story. So, on with the FIC!

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own anything... so please don't sue.

_Have fun reading!_

**My Snow White**

By: Orange Strawberry AKA Yumie

_**Chapter One: 7 Years & 11 Months of Waiting**_

"I'm sorry to have put you through all this, Kaoru..." a man with purple cloak muttered. "If only I hadn't agreed..."

"Father! No, I'll do it! I'll break the curse and make you proud!" 10 year old Kaoru called out. "I promise..."

The bearded man gave Kaoru a faint smile and brought her into his arms. The father and daughter stayed in that position for the longest time for neither knew when they will see each other again.

**_8 years... well, 7 years and 11 months later..._**

The sun was high above the forest and birds were chirping happily away together in pairs. Everything in sight seemed to be in pairs, actually. Even frogs and butterflies were together in couples. All seemed to be in a calm and peaceful behavior... except for one creature. Or need I say one princess...

"I can't believe it! It's already the mating season and still no sign of a prince!" A young girl cried out loud. "I'm getting sick of having to spend all my day and night in this stinky... glass coffin!"

Animals and insects around her ignored her shouts as if it was the most common thing that could happen. The girl heaved a heavy sigh as she took out a book from below her pillow and flipped the pages to about ¾ of the paperback.

"...Seriously, don't people read fairytales anymore today?" she grumbled to herself. "I mean, it's clearly stated here in this book that a young and handsome prince would wake up fair and beautiful princess Snow White from her deep slumber when she turned 16! And I'm turning 18 next month for goodness' sake!"

You all may be wondering, 'Why is this princess so ill-mannered?' The answer is... well, you can't blame her, I guess. This princess has been spending most of her life living in a glass coffin with nothing but a book as her loyal companion. Furthermore, she wasn't allowed to leave the glass coffin except when she does her morning exercises, bathe and other necessary needs. How would you not grow cranky by the years? It was already a miracle that she could survive.

She turned over to a deer who was staring at her little 'drama'. "What're YOU looking at?!"

The deer tilted its head over to the side and gave her a confused look. "Kuu?" (A/N: Is that how a deer talks?)

"I said... What're YOU LOOKING AT?! Haven't you seen a princess in dilemma before?!" The deer just stared silently at the ill-tempered girl and gave her no reply. "URGH! WHATEVER, just SCRAM!!"

"My, my. You seem to be in such a bad mood on a Sunday, Snow White." a short man walked over to the fuming lass. "You keep this up and your beauty will run out 20 years earlier."

"Shut up you dumpy grandpa." She murmured below her nose. "I don't believe in such nonsense."

The old dwarf mused at her attitude, but handed her a mirror anyways.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself then, your highness?" He retorted sarcastically with a sly smirk.

"You know, I don't know how your mother could even THINK to give you the name, 'Wise'. For as in my opinion, you seem to be the most foolish creature I've ever met. You're even foolish enough to talk back to a princess."

"Then I see you and I are no different either. Our mothers may have made the same mistake now haven't they?"

Snow White... or whatever her name is, glared at Wise for a moment before snatching the mirror violently and looked at her reflection. True enough, there was the tiniest pop of nerve on her forehead. It was so tiny that no human with normal eyesight would be able to see. I mean, if that's the case, you and I would just forget about that little vein popping and move on with our lives, yes?

But nooo, _this_ princess just HAD to yell her ass off and freak out.

"HOW COULD THIS BE!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!" She screamed in horror. It was with such an incredible volume that Wise had to thank the gods to still be able to hear after such amount of decibels entered his eardrums.

"Now, that would only make the vein grow more visible, your highness." He said, trying to calm the now terrified princess. "You should change that spiteful attitude of yours into a better one, if so I may say."

The royal highness glared at the dwarf. He had guts, she must admit. "You call _my_ attitude spiteful?" She repeated. "Why don't _you_ recall the attitudes of the Snow Whites before me?"

"Ah, yes. I remember them all clearly. As you can see... your sisters were quite twice as bad as you, however, they all died from a high blood pressure by the age of 20. And you're getting pretty close to inheriting their talents, I must utter."

"True your highness." Another gleeful squat-looking old man joined in.

The girl now we know as Snow White glared at the two piles of fat ball but said nothing. She can't do anything to them anyways... not when she's stuck in a coffin, needless to say.

"But of course, I come here bearing good news. Being the cheerful one in the group, I, Cheery, proudly present to you the newsflash that a handsome young prince named Soujiro Seta will be heading to this forest for some bird-hunting." the perky lump of sunshine stated.

"This, prince, however, after I did a little research is a very... odd one, Lady Kaoru." This time, an elf came into the site of the event. (A/N: Q; What's an elf doing here? A; It's _my _story here you're reading about... anything can happen in Yumie's world!) "He seems to always have a smile on his face, and he never yells our shouts. You and he are basically quite the South and North pole"

Kaoru smiled a tiny bit at this remark... what am I saying, she was laughing her head off. "Who cares about South, North, West and East poles?! Opposites attract is what they always say!" She looked up at the sky and began to pray out loud. "At last... God... 8 years of waiting... and finally... a prince... a PRINCE you hear me!? Someone who could finally set me free!!"

"Um... It's 7 years and 11 months of waiting, milady." Calculus corrected.

"Oh hush you. Now, just make sure he gets over here or you'll be sorry to you butts that you ever lived!" She called out as she began applying make up from who knows where on her delicate skin. "Oh! For my treatment I want you all to bring me some flowers from the freshest gardens and bathe me in hot water immediately! I have to look my best meeting or I might scare him away."

The trio muttered something about 'if it wasn't for the Book of Prophecy' as they hastened away while another three bunch came along and faced the wistful princess.

"And what can _we _get you, you're most pleasant highness?" the tallest one of all exclaimed.

"Oh you three can just get me the most beautiful dress in this forest and bring me all my jewelries forth with it"

"J... Jewelry...? Oh b-but... we... we.... we..." the other dwarf stuttered.

"Now just WHAT are you trying to say, my _dearest_ Falt?" The princess glared at the stammering dwarf.

"HE'S TRYING TO SAY THAT WE CAN'T DO WHAT YOU'RE ASKING US TO DO" The grumpiest dwarf named Grouch roared.

Kaoru gave the three a defiant stare while she tried her best to control her temper. ".......Alright. Calm down Kaoru. You wouldn't want to face Soujiro-sama with veins all over yourself now would you..." She noted to herself, breathing in and out to obtain a calmer aura. After being mentally ready, she forced a smile and turned at the three dwarves.

"Then... BRING ME WHATEVER YOU CAN FIND YOU IDIOTIC DUMB-ASSES!! AND MAKE SURE DOPIE DOESN'T GET ANYWHERE NEAR THE PRINCE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" A scream echoed.

Knowing that magma would literally burst from the top of Kaoru's head anytime soon, the three dwarves nodded and ran away as fast as their petite legs could carry them.

"Well then, I shall be off, dear father." A boy smiled as he waved goodbye.

"Take care Soujiro."

"Of course."

And with that, the boy we know as 'Soujiro' went away, riding on a black horse.

'I sure hope I'll get my hands on a few falcons. I really want one as a pet.' he thought.

As he rode through the forest he noticed a mysterious path between the tress. Being the curious boy he is, our handsome prince decided to take the path and see what lies ahead.

He walked through the narrow opening cautiously, leaving his trusty horse behind.

'Boy is this passage thorny...' He winced as thorns began slashing his hunting outfit. Taking out hi samurai sword from its pouch, AU: I don't know what you call the thingy samurais put their swords in, sorry! he hacked the thorns away and marched on forward.

"Could that be the prince Calculus prophesized?" Lofty whispered.

"Well, it better be, that's all I'd say. I'm sick and tired of waiting." was the reply from Grouch.

Soujiro's ears perked up as he heard the two voices mutter. Training the art of the samurai had improved his sense of hearing into a very sharp one and he was able to make out what the voices were saying. Only... he wanted to know who.

"Who's there?" He asked, closing his face towards a nearby bush which hid the two shocked dwarves. "Come on, don't be afraid. Show yourselves."

Hearing the calm and reassuring tone Soujiro spoke with, the dwarves agreed to negotiate with the prince to meet their 'ever so beautiful' royal highness.

"Um..."

"We're definitely _not _afraid of _you_." Grouch retorted.

"Hush now! Show some respect to this sir you ill-tempered dwarf!"

'Dwarf?' Soujiro mused as he watched the two short-men quarrel. 'They're... dwarves?'

"Excuse me..." The prince said, starting another conversation with the two creatures. "Did you say that you're a dwarf?"

Lofty tilted his head and nodded.

"What? Haven't seen one before?" Grouch grumbled as he gave Soujiro an insulting look. "Princes these days. They don't know anything about the world but money, girls, and money I dare say. Don't you read anymore fairytales these days?"

"Grouch! I told you to pay the prince some respect!" Lofty called out as he hit Grouch on the head. "I'm very sorry, dear sir. He's losing his touch lately."

Soujiro laughed at their actions and smiled. "Well... I must say that half of what your friend said about me is true. Only, they're not exactly all I know about the world"

Lofty stared and tilted his head towards Grouch. "You sure he's the one? He seems too good for our highness..."

The raven haired boy heard this and asked the dwarves politely, "You have a queen?"

"Huh?" Lofty turned around, obviously surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be eavesdropping or anything. But your words were loud enough for me to hear so... I guess I couldn't help it" Soujiro explained.

"It's a princess. Not a queen" Lofty corrected.

"And a very ill-mannered one at that." Grouch added.

"Hush! Don't speak rudely about our princess. She has a soft heart behind that horrid mask and I know it!" the taller dwarf defended. "You should watch your manners as well before talking about others, you know!"

"Now, now. Please stop quarrelling, and, excuse me but, if I may..." Soujiro interrupted.

"Why, but of course."

"You said that I... was too good for your princess just now. What may that mean?"

"Oh... Um, thaaat...! Yes, yes, of course. Let me show you to our highness. It's easier to explain things that way."

"Excellent idea. I'd be glad to meet this princess of yours." Soujiro said with a smile as the three walked even deeper into the woods.

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

**_Questions from the author of My Snow White:_**

- What will happen to Soujiro and Kaoru when they meet?

- Who exactly IS Kaoru? Why is she stuck to play the role of Snow White and never allowed to leave the glass coffin?

- And when shall I, Yumie post the update?

**All answers can only be found... on Chapter II of _My Snow White_!**

_**Character's Costumes;**_

**Seta Soujiro:** The exact kimono he wore in the anime, except it's purple in my story, with two samurai swords dangling on each side of the straps. Why? To symbolize the royalty he has in his veins.

**Kamiya Kaoru: **A white kimono used by young Japanese girls below the age of 20 with cherry blossom petals patterned all over it.

**Black (The horse):** A silver saddle and a western type of sword on its buckle. -The type Schneider and his Co. used-

**Wise:** A red traditional dwarf robe with a pocket carrying a pair of glasses.

**Cheery:** A bright yellow traditional dwarf robe with a pocket carrying three apples.

**Lofty:** A light green traditional dwarf robe with a belt holding an axe.

**Dopie:** A dark blue traditional dwarf robe with a pocket carrying... nothing.

**Grouch:** A purplish pink traditional dwarf robe with a pocket carrying a purple diamond from the mines.

**Falt:** An orange traditional dwarf robe with an orange hat to match.

**Minute:** (He'll appear in later chapters) A brown traditional dwarf robe with a pocket carrying a lot of buttons.

**Calculus:** A lime traditional elf hooded robe with an oak staff.

**Author's Notes:** Ta-Daa... Now what the hell was that all about, might be questioning your head right now, darou? Well... I just got this crazy idea of making _my_ version of Snow White, borrowing my two most favorite characters from RK; Kaoru and Soujiro!! I really have trouble expressing my story in words, so, I hope you're okay with it. But, critics are really welcomed with open arms and I thank all of you if you bothered to advise me on how to improve my writing! I hope you guys liked this chapter 'cause I'm REALLY eager to continue this if I get good responses. Soo... see you in the next chapter... please? Thanks for your support! RoQ On U Guys!!


	2. Prince Meets Princess

**Dedicated to all the SouKao fans on the planet... and to my reviewers!**

**Author's Notes:** Here's the –hopefully- long awaited update of My Snow White! I thank all of you who bothered to review and... well, thanks is all I can say! Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own anything... so please don't sue.

**Replies for Reviews:**

**WhiteRabbit5; **Thankies, and yeah. I'm really excited on how many SouKao Fics are being made! It's just absolutely loveable. And, yup! I'm definitely continuing! I hope you'll like this chapter too.

**Scarlet Rayne; **Uh-huh! I just _had _to make her a teeny bit bad tempered. But, she calmed down in this chapter anyway... she doesn't dare to show her ill manners in front of Soujiro Pp.

**Jen: **Aaww... Did I make the pace a bit too fast? I guess I was a little too scared to make it slow and I ended up creating a faster pace... T.T well, I need an editor! Anybody care to volunteer? Ooh, and thank you for your help! I'll edit the chapter as soon as I can.

**Triste1: **No! You didn't insult me in _any _way, believe me. In fact, I'm really thankful that you told me all this; that way, I can ensure a better future for my Fics! Thanks for your help on the language part too. I'll try to remember the Japanese names for those kimono and other thingies! And yes!! I _was _trying to imply that he has a katana and a wazakaka thingie on his hip... I just didn't know how to say it. So, thanks for showing me how!

**Ongaku Neko: **Thanks and I promise I won't let you down for I've got a lot of ideas for this Fic!

**Chibi Assassin: **I'm beginning to think he's a prince too, I mean, with that smile and all... Anyhoo, thankies and _do _stay in tune!

**Genki Ninjagirl: **I guess SoujiroxMisao's getting really popular around here eh? But anyways, thanks for your review!

**Sagara Akio: **Hahaha... Yeah, she _is _scary... but Kaoru is going to get an attitude adjustment soon so just bear with it for a bit ne!

-I hope to see all you reviewers again for my later chapters!-

**Anyway...**

_Have fun reading!_

**My Snow White**

By: Orange Strawberry AKA Yumie

_**Chapter Two: Prince Meets Princess**_

**Refreshment on Chapter One**

"You said that I... was too good for your princess just now. What may that mean?"

"Oh... Um, thaaat...! Yes, yes, of course. Let me show you to our highness. It's easier to explain things that way."

"Excellent idea. I'd be glad to meet this princess of yours." Soujiro said with a smile as the three walked even deeper into the woods.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here she is." Lofty said as he escorted the young prince towards the coffin where the other four dwarves were.

"Explain the darn situation so he can hurry and kiss the highness already!" Grouch yelled.

"Shh!! She's bathing! It might take awhile before milady comes back so keep the prince occupied for moment while I fetch her towel." Calculus hushed.

Fortunately for them, Soujiro didn't seem to hear their conversation as he was rather... lost in thought is what I'd call it. Yes, lost in thought about fairytales.

"One.. Two.. Three..." He muttered as he started to count the number of dwarves in sight. "Seven! There are seven of you!"

"Why, yes there are! Isn't it a joyful thing?" Cheery exclaimed. "We are born seven days away from each other and there are also seven of us! Seven is such a wonderful number isn't it?"

"Enough all of you! We brought this young gentleman here to ask him for help. Not to bug him with other foolishness." Wise retorted, taking over the attention of everybody in the site. "So now, as you can see, my dear sir. We... I mean, this... condition is frankly, very... very similar to Snow White's."

"Snow... White?" Soujiro pondered out loud. "What's that?"

"Cih! I told you he doesn't read fairytales."

"Will you be quiet?! It's not the prince's fault that his parents don't tell him fantasy stories!" Wise said as he continued his statement. "Hmm... Basically, Snow White, sir, is a tale of how a princess ate a poisoned apple from an evil witch which caused her to be in a deep slumber until her long awaited prince comes and free her from the spell."

"And... you're saying that I'm the long awaited prince?" Soujiro questioned, letting the words be digested in his brain.

"Quite true, that is... if you are willing to help us."

"Of course I'll help! But... how am I to break the spell?"

"That........."

"You kiss her of course!" Dopie piped in, stating a-matter-of-factly.

"Kiss her?" Soujiro once again drifted back to his thoughts. "Sure! Why not."

"H... Huh?" came the dumb reply of the seven dwarves.

"So where is she?" Soujiro questioned.

"S... She... I... She's over there..." Wise unconsciously pointed towards a bunch of trees behind him.

"B.. But is.. isn't the p.. princess..." Falt stammered.

"Well, I'd like to meet her if you don't mind." Soujiro uttered.

"Oh, of course, go ahead." Dopie chimed innocently.

"B-but... But..." Falt declined, lost at words.

While Soujiro waited for Falt to continue on with his sentence, suddenly Calculus came running towards them, "Hurry your highness! You mustn't keep your husband-to-be in waiting!"

"Yeah, yeah just shut it will you?! I'm trying to dress here!" shouted a voice from behind the trees. We should all know who it belongs to, now, don't we?

The six dwarves sweat-dropped as they find themselves in a very, very awkward situation. Neither the prince or the dwarves knew what to say to each other.

"Oh my, dear me... This is... very bad...." Calculus gaped as he realized that the prophesized Soujiro Seta is standing right before him.

"What's so bad?" Kaoru uttered, appearing half dressed from behind the bushes, not paying attention to who was the cause of all commotion. With no second look, she turned around and pointed to the zipper which was undone on her back. "Urgh! Never mind! Just stop gawking over whatever it is you're gawking over and help me zip this dress won't you? I can't reach the irritating thing."

The dwarves looked at each other and mentally kicked themselves on the head as Soujiro put a finger over his lips and muttered a 'Shh' to the them as he approached the impatiently waiting Kaoru.

"Let me do it for you." The handsome boy said as he gently zipped up the dress.

"Good. Finally. Some sense of respect from you guys." Kaoru stated as she turned around... only to find an amused, smirking Soujiro Seta.

"Wh.. Wha?" She stared in disbelief when she saw the man who was standing in front of her. "Who... are you?!"

"Why, I am..." Soujiro paused as he took Kaoru's hand in his and kissed it. "Soujiro Seta. It is an honor to meet you, beautiful princess."

Kaoru turned beet red as she watched the ever-so-handsome boy grin to no end. She just stood there and ogled at him, obviously very much embarrassed.

"I... thought one of the dwarves said that Snow White was supposed to be in a deep sleep when I kiss her but... I guess not eh?" He said, referring to Wise.

"...!" Realization that the man standing before her was her awaited prince struck Kaoru as she remained at a lost of words. Neither the dwarves nor the princess knew what to say, but one thing's for sure. Things were not looking good.

"But never mind that." Soujiro stated suddenly, breaking everyone's chain of thoughts. "It'll feel much better to kiss a beautiful princess when she's awake anyways."

"!!!" The dwarves gaped once more, uncertain of what the prince just said.

"A... Are you really, a prince?" Kaoru asked suspiciously, only to get glares from the seven podgy dwarves instead. "I... I mean, aren't they supposed to likebe a bit more... um... not the _who the hell cares _kind of type?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to say?" Soujiro shot back, keeping that silly grin on his face. "The princesses back in my place would usually introduce herself first to a guest before ordering him or her to zip her dress up"

This made Kaoru's face flush uncontrollably, from both embarrassment and anger. She had never felt so insulted in her whole life. Added to the fact that her opponent was doing all the provoking with an innocent smile. "...Very well. My name is Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru from the Magical Snow Kingdom. I apologize for the intolerable behavior I showed towards you earlier." She said, bowing gracefully. "Happy?"

Soujiro's smiled turned a bit darker. "Actually, no. I'd prefer you to be yourself instead of pretending to be the beautiful fair graceful princess you aren't in front of me."

"You pump--" Kaoru stopped dead on her tracks. She knew she had to keep her cool until Soujiro gave her that darned kiss. Until she was free... and after the spell was broken, that grinning head of the clown prince shall be hers. Or so, she thought.

Now unknown to the two humans, Wise, who was smiling all along decided to let the two royalties get to know each other a little bit more... privately.

"Come on, let's go. We shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation. It may stand in the ways of their blooming relationship." He murmured to the others.

"You're right. Let's not disturb." Calculus piped in as the dwarves marched quietly off into another side of the woods.

Noticing that the bunch of company had gone, Soujiro smiled even wider and decided to toy with Kaoru for a bit. "Say, now that the dwarves have gone, why don't we have a little fun ourselves?"

Flabbergasted Kaoru immediately snapped back into reality when she heard the unbelievable statement, "Excuse ME!" She shouted. "You may be handsome, but don't think that looks are enough to get KAORU KAMIYA'S virginity!! I can't believe I actually thought that you might be the one to free me from this dreaded spell! Ugh!"

Soujiro watched Kaoru who was yelling her head off as he let her words sink in. He managed to maintain his poker face for a while but sadly, he failed anyways as his snorts began to break into giggles, and finally, uncontrollable laughters.

"Huh?" Kaoru tilted her head over to him, confused. "Why are you laughing? Shouldn't you be offended that I rejected your offer to sleep together?"

Hearing what Kaoru just said, Soujiro laughed even harder.

"H.. Hey! S.. Stop laughing!!" The princess called out, embarrassed that she was being laughed so hard at. "Why are you laughing anyways? I didn't do anything funny!" She questioned.

Soujiro held his stomach as he continued to snicker, trying as hard as he could to stop laughing. Now, Kaoru wasn't too happy about this, being the ill-tempered girl that she is and her curiosity began to grow to annoyance as she tried her best not to let her hand fly onto the cheeks of the royal clown prince, afraid to lose her only one way ticket to get out of the forest.

After two solid minutes, Soujiro finally managed to get his brain back on the road as he tried to pull his thoughts together.

"S.. Sorry... It's just that, I... I've never met anyone... as... 'open'... as you..." He said, still a bit giggly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you..."

Kaoru flushed for about the 10th time that day at his remark. "Well!! Now that you're finally back to normal, I have a question for you; are you going to kiss me or what?!"

"It... depends..." came the reply as the prince eyed Kaoru carefully from top to bottom. "I... need to know how you look."

"How I look?" She asked, confused. "What do you mean how I loo-"

Her sentence was cut off short for Soujiro didn't bother to listen to her question as he walked over towards Kaoru and put a finger on her lips.

"Shhh... let me look at you for a while." He said, looking at Kaoru in the eye. This time, he began to gaze intently on the standing glass of beauty from every lock of her hair to the tip of her toes.

When he was finally satisfied with the information which was recorded on his mind, he nodded approvingly. "You're beautiful" He said with a grin. "Now... to know how you taste..."

"Wa... wait a minute!" Kaoru said, breathing heavily out of nervousness. "What do you mea-"

Again, Soujiro didn't care to listen as he pushed Kaoru lightly to the ground, causing her to let out a tiny yelp.

"I'll _show_ you what I mean" he murmured, naughtily emphasizing the word 'show'.

Climbing on top of Kaoru, the young prince flashed a naughty smirk and he began to gently kiss Kaoru on the neck. At first she struggled weakly to get the heavy weight on top of her away but when she found Soujiro's 'treatment' pleasurable anyways, Kaoru accidentally let out a moan.

Convinced that she was having a good time, the young prince lifted himself away from Kaoru and gave her a thumbs-up.

"You're really yummy." he mused. "I'd grow fat if my meals were like you"

"Y... you're impossible!" Kaoru glared, realizing that the mischievous boy was only fooling around with her. "I... Urgh!! Let's just get this over and done with!"

She looked at the grinning idiot for a bit and knew that what she was about to do just had to be the most daring thing she would ever do. "I should've done this; years ago!" Kaoru stated, bringing her lips into Soujiro's.

The two stayed in the exact position for awhile for both sides were trying to regain their composure. Kaoru was the first to react for light began to emit from her body the moment Soujiro kissed her back.

She immediately pulled away from him and felt her body levitate slightly from the ground.

"Kamiya Kaoru..." a voice called out.

"I... I... Who...?"

"Kamiya Kaoru... after decades of suffering, the Kamiya family can finally live in peace, all thanks to you. I, as whom people call Shirayuki Hime; shall give you the freedom you deserve and of course... our eternal gratitude." and with that, the voice was no longer and the mysterious levitating light was gone.

"I... I'm finally.. Finally... I'm really... I'm really, really free!" Kaoru shouted in joy, literally jumping up and down. "Oh God... this is too good to be true!"

"Don't forget to thank me" Soujiro said, butting in into Kaoru's little celebration party. "Our kiss was the one that freed you, you know"

"Don't make it sound like we're a couple or anything. I wouldn't kiss you if it wasn't for this darned curse anyways." She grumbled. "Now, why don't we pretend like we've never met and let's move on with our lives, shall we?"

After hearing the remark, the prince's bright grin turned into the slightest frown. "I can't do that... not... not after you stole my first kiss, that is."

"......What?" came the response. Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Yeah right. You don't act as much like it was a first kiss. Don't think you can fool me!"

"......................" Soujiro kept quiet as his mind did all the thinking. "Well, it's up to you whether you want to believe me or not, but..."

Kaoru glared at the boy before he continued on with his intentions, her heart grew weary as she saw his frown turn into a playful grin. "But, I, as a prince you've stolen a first kiss to, demand you to come with me to my palace and live there."

"W... What?? No way!! Who do you think you are!? I just got my freedom and you expect me to spend my whole life in a stinkin' palace which belongs to a grinning freak like... you?!"

"Precisely. Oh, but you'll get to stay there for free... as long as you serve me as my personal servant, of course." Soujiro declared with a dazzling smile plastered all over his face.

"W... WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued!**

**_Questions from the author of My Snow White:_**

- Anyone staying in tune?

- Are the two little green salads going to find way to each other's hearts or will there be triangular equations along the way? (I'll kind of leave this choice up to you readers though... I wouldn't want too much angst in my Fic 'cause it really hurts to see one of my beloved RK characters in pain.) Therefore... I demand votes on triangular loves or just plain 'ol romance? -Thanks to all my supporters!-

- Anybody reviewing for next chapter?

**All answers can only be found... on Chapter III of _My Snow White_!**

**Author's Notes:** Here we go... I think this Fic's going to be a long one... (Don't look at me; it's my brain's fault!! Really!) But I'll try to keep it as short as possible for I intend to finish this by the end of December! I'll be going on vacation after that so I might not be able to update my Fics for awhile... But anyway... I hope to see you again in my next chapter!! RoQ On U Guys!!


	3. A Whole New World

**Dedicated to all the SouKao fans on the planet... and to my reviewers!**

**Author's Notes: **Hurrayy, a chapter three for MSW! Well! First off, I'm really REALLY sorry that this chapter took me SO long to make.. It's just that I had a one month vacation along with a lil' bit of writer's block. But guess what? I have now done both chapter three and four! And I thank all my reviewers to have supported me in this story! Your reviews were what pushed me to go on! And, it turns out that there are more wants for triangular loves rather than the usual romance stories... so, here I am hoping to create a triangular love story! Anyhoo... I guess that's enough for the long and boring babbling so... Here's the Fic!

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own anything... so please don't sue.

_Have fun reading!_

**My Snow White**

By: Orange Strawberry AKA Yumie

_**Chapter Three: A Whole New World**_

**Refreshment on Chapter Two**

"W... What? No way! Who do you think you are? I just got my freedom and you expect me to spend my whole life in a stinkin' palace which belongs to a grinning freak like... you!"

"Precisely. Oh, but you'll get to stay there for free... as long as you serve me as my personal servant, of course." Soujiro declared with a dazzling smile plastered all over his face.

"W... WHAT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Do I _look _like I'm kidding?"

"B..But I... NO! There is absolutely, POSITIVELY NO WAY I'm going with you to that... castle of yours!"

_**3 hours later...**_

"Well, here we are." Soujiro smiled, pointing towards a grand palace from uphill.

"Ugh... The sight of it makes me want to barf..." Kaoru spitted annoyingly, looking down at the ground.

**Flashback**

"B..But I... NO! There is absolutely, POSITIVELY NO WAY I'm going with you to that... castle of yours!"

"Milady... I'm afraid you can't reject the young prince's offer..." Wise said, appearing suddenly from behind the trees.

"W-What! What do you mean!" She ordered.

"Yes, for it has been the request of the dear late King Kamiya, (AN: I don't know her father's name, sorry!) that you should repay the deed which your savior has committed for you" Calculus explained, joining in the not-so-joyful conversation.

Hearing this, Kaoru stiffened as Soujiro's smile grew even wider... if it's even possible. He beamed brightly at Kaoru and asked, "So... I guess you have no choice. Come, I promise you; it's not going to be as bad as you think"

And with that, the seven dwarves watched as Soujiro dragged the now technically petrified Kaoru out of the woods along with his trusty stallion.

"I'm... going to miss her... milady..." Lofty said, almost in tears.

"Yeah... her and her bad temper..."

"Well I say good riddance!" Grouch exclaimed, quickly wiping a tear off his eyes.

"Oh, but look guys at the positive side guys! The princess has finally gotten what she's always dreamed for!" Happy exclaimed, trying to brighten the situation.

"Yes. You're right, Happy." They nodded in unison. "We can always visit her sometime too... right?"

**End of Flashback**

Kaoru moaned lazily. If it weren't for the wish of her late father's... she would've been long gone from here, and so she thought.

"You're not even looking at it" the prince said, holding Kaoru's chin and tilting it upwards. "Come on... just a peek, okay?"

"Urgh..." No matter how hard Kaoru tries to stay mad at him, it seems like all her efforts were useless. She wasn't able to resist the famous Soujiro Seta smile which has always been proven to be a good charm for women. "Fine..."

She obeyed the prince's request and gawked. "Wh... You... live... there?"

Soujiro smiled and nodded. "Yes I do" He then led his horse forward, Kaoru holding tightly as she sat on the edge of the saddle. "It's not bad isn't it?"

"N... Not bad? It's amazing! I... I... It might be even bigger than the forest!" Kaoru retorted automatically, obviously still awed by the beautiful palace as she looked around some more.

Noticing Kaoru's reactions, Soujiro smirked, "So... I guess you've forgiven me for what happened... yes?"

The raven haired princess remembered to his "ill" behavior back at the forest and frowned. "Yeah... in your dreams.." She grumbled.

"Well, no worries. I'll find a way to get your heart eventually." He stated with a grin.

"Y... You..." Kaoru's face flustered as she picked out the right words to say. "How can you say such things so... easily?"

"Let's just say that I can be very intimidating at times."

The princess let out a sigh and decided to leave the questions at that as she enjoyed the gentle spring breeze which was caressing her cheeks. She held onto Soujiro's back even tighter as she brought her face closer onto his back. 'It's so warm...' she thought, as she drifted slowly to sleep, ignoring the bumpy ride Black the horse was giving her.

"This is one fine chick you brought home Soujiro." A grinning Sanosuke Sagara said as he checked out Kaoru, who was sleeping comfortably on Soujiro's laps. AN: Picture this if you're confused; Soujiro sitting down on a long sofa and Kaoru's head lying contentedly on his laps. "You went hunting and brought back a hot woman instead. You really are one of a kind."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Well, anyway, I'm going to get some beating from mygirl if I don't show up for our date soon..." Sanosuke told him, referring to Megumi, his all-time girlfriend. "Just one piece of advice; don't ever fall in love with the babe."

"..." Soujiro showed no emotion and put on his famous poker smile before answering. "Does it look like I will?"

"Geez. You're not answering me properly." Sanosuke retorted as he scratched the back of his head. "But anyway... just make sure she doesn't go anywhere our Batto-man. She seems to have all the criteria he would ever ask for from a woman."

"Don't worry." The shorter boy answered with a sly grin. "She's not as angelic as you think."

Sano just shook his head and went away to attend to other things. "I'll see you later. My stomach's growling... wonder what Megumi cooked for dinner."

'Speaking of dinner... I guess I better wake her up.' Soujiro thought to himself. "Hey... Kaoru... Kaoru... Wake up..." He whispered into her ear as he shook her body gently.

"Unhh..." came a moan. "Stop disturbing my beauty sleep will you!"

'Hmfh,' Soujiro chuckled, he pondering at how silly Kaoru was acting. "Kaoru... Wake up... it's almost dinner time..."

The young prince's attempts to wake the sleeping beauty failed as Kaoru didn't even stir. He gazed upon her for a moment as he brought his face closer into hers. Staring intently at Kaoru's features he brought he leaned over and gave Kaoru a gentle peck.

"H-huh? G... Get off me you wicked prince!" Kaoru yelled as she flung open her eyes. Hearing the enraging voice, Soujiro backed off a bit and blinked a few times.

"Well _that _surely woke you up"

"You snobby pervert..." came the soft reply.

"...Anyway, my legs are starting to feel numb so if you don't mind..." He stated, stopping in the middle of the sentence deliberately.

Kaoru looked puzzled for a moment as she dragged herself to a sitting position. She looked back at where she was napping as shades of red crawled up onto her cheeks. "W... Wh... Wh...?" She stuttered.

"You wouldn't let go of me." Soujiro uttered, telling a little lie. He knew that the raven beauty would've blasted her head off if he told her that he liked the feeling of Kaoru snuggling onto him. "Anyway, it's time for dinner. Come, I'll escort you to the kitchen."

The princess shook her head to shoo off all her 'funny' thoughts and nodded. "Kitchen?" She replied, rather confused.

Soujiro nodded as he mused at Kaoru's attitude. "You're going to cook for me."

"H... Huh?" Kaoru gaped. "Cook?"

Soujiro nodded once more before he stood up from the couch. "Well then, let's go."

Petrified once more, Kaoru made Soujiro drag her all the way to the castle's kitchen room.

"I suppose your first task would be to cook me a meal and prepare my bath. The chamberlain inside will show you how to do so and well... I shall be waiting in my room."

"And your room is...?"

"It's behind that pillar near the west wing." the prince replied calmly. "And if you have anything to question, ask the chamberlain lady."

Soujiro gave Kaoru a small wave and smiled before trotting away through the palace halls.

'I've never cooked before but... I guess it's worth a try...' Kaoru pondered, with both excitement and laziness. She never had to do anything back in the forest. The seven dwarves had them all done for her. In which, is not doing her any good with her position as a slave in this castle.

"Urgh... I swear I'll get him back someday..." Kaoru scowled softly. "But now... I better get to work" She sighed heavily before opening the humongous heavy door in front of her.

Stepping inside, she found a few dozens of people dressed in a black uniform with a white apron tied on the back of their necks.

Forgetting on her purpose of coming here, Kaoru eyed the room carefully. She was amazed at how diligent and quick the people were working. Soon enough, Kaoru got so caught up in watching the workers do their job that she didn't hear a voice calling out to her.

"Hey, miss! What are _you _doing here, if I may ask?" the voice echoed, this time calling out a little louder.

"H-huh?" Kaoru replied, turning around. "I... um... am looking for the chamberlain lady..."

"You're looking at her then."

Kaoru found herself face to face with a tall raven haired woman. Her hair, which was worn down, was as long as her hips; making her look very ladylike indeed.

"So...?" she questioned once more.

"I... was sent by Prince Soujiro to... cook him dinner..." Kaoru muttered, nervously. She always had this thing about being around older women ever since her mother died.

"I see, so you're that girl Sano was talking about." was the reply. "Very well, come, let's get to work. The prince doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Kaoru tilted her head at the name 'Sano' but decided to leave questions for later. She followed the chamberlain lady to an empty table filled with all kinds of cooking supplies.

"Hurry and prepare the meal right away." the lady ordered.

A few minutes of silence passed by as Kaoru stared at the equipments.

"One problem..." she heard her mutter.

"What is it?"

"What am I supposed to do with all these?" Kaoru questioned, referring to the pans and other utensils provided on the table.

"What..." Megumi uttered in shock. "Did you just say?"

**To Be Continued!**

**_Questions from the author of My Snow White:_**

What's going to happen next?

Will this story get longer and longer?

**All answers can only be found... on Chapter IV of _My Snow White_!**

_**Character's Costumes;**_

**Sagara Sanosuke: **The anime clothing as well... only a black bandana on his forehead, and no shirt... which means, bare chest! (I've always adored muscles like his! -drools over Sano's beautiful six packs- Oh, but I'm no fanatic:Pp) and still with his trusty judo-like pants. (Is it _really _called judo-like pants? Although... I wish he'd just use boxers instead... -.-; hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm no pervert!)

**Tanaka Megumi: **What she wore in the anime but topped with a white apron.

**Author's Notes:** CLIFFHANGER! –Ooh... I've _always _wanted to say that!- Woo-hoo! Um, don't mind me; it's not a cliffhanger by the way... I just wanted to say the word... -.-v Anyhoo; How do you like it? This chapter's the longest one I've written yet. And, ooh... _do_ stay in tune with the story! I actually bashed Aoshi in this chapter as a mysterious hooded man but... when I typed a chapter four of it, the story kind of got out of point... I intend this story to be peaceful and romantic, but with Aoshi around... Kaoru's past became rather bloody and war-ish. Though I kind of regretted the fact that I did not put Aoshi in the chapter... I need help here! Please give me some suggestions! What do you guys think? Aoshi or no Aoshi? Would it be a little too much on the twists if I put Aoshi...? Tell me A.S.A.P 'k! I hope you enjoyed this! See you! RoQ On U Guys!


	4. A Decision of the Heart

**Dedicated to all the SouKao fans on the planet... and to my reviewers!**

**Author's Notes: **Here you go... a chapter four! After days and days of thinking I finally made a nice chapter to stick in with my third one! I hope you all like how I made the RK characters in this story... and trust me to keep on updating my Fics, 'cause I; like I've said oh-so-many-times, just _love _writing so much. So I guess... now, I present to you... My Snow White's Chapter Four!

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own anything... so please don't sue.

_Have fun reading!_

**My Snow White**

By: Orange Strawberry AKA Yumie

_**Chapter Four: A Decision of the Heart**_

**Refreshment on Chapter Three**

"One problem..." she heard her mutter.

"What is it?"

"What am I supposed to do with all these?" Kaoru questioned, referring to the pans and other utensils provided on the table.

"What..." Megumi uttered in shock. "Did you just say?"

* * *

"Um... What am I supposed to do with all these... things?" Kaoru repeated.

"You _must _be joking." Megumi giggled nervously. "There is _no way _you've got to be serious..."

But Kaoru just nodded and gave Megumi a stern look, causing the shocked missy to gawk even more.

"Ex...cuse me for a while." Megumi uttered, bowing, before she hurriedly walked into a door with the sign 'Restroom'.

A shrieking scream was heard quiet clearly from where Kaoru was standing which caused all of the other workers to stare at the screech's core. As the noise lowered, a panting Megumi emerged, receiving odd stares from everyone in the room.

"What're _you _looking at! Get back to work!" she ordered.

'Well, _she _sure seems familiar...' Kaoru thought, trying to recall on who she referred to.

"I'm sorry about that..." Megumi said as her cheeks redden slightly. "I was just a little bit... shocked."

"Oh, that's alright." Kaoru replied, not knowing why Megumi was so shocked. "Anyway... back to these... things..."

Kaoru shifted her gaze onto the utensils and tilted her head in confusion.

"Well... you don't seem like you're playing a prank but..." Megumi began, taking in a deep, deep breath. "Let me ask you one thing."

"Uh-huh?"

"Where are you from, exactly?" she resumed.

"From? I uh..." Kaoru did a quick rampage through her brain before replying. "I was um... born in the Magical Snow Kingdom!"

"Okay, that's it! I'll take you to the prince myself!" Megumi exclaimed, grabbing Kaoru's arm as she hauled her towards Soujiro's bed chamber.

"Hey! Stop pulling me! I can walk myself, thank you!" Kaoru struggled, getting rather annoyed of being dragged here and there.

"I believe not!" Megumi ignored her as she continued on hauling Kaoru, this time tightening the grasp on her arm.

"Ouch! Watch it, that hurt!"

Worrying about the tiny, tiny vein that was beginning to pop up every time she bursts, Kaoru breathed in and out heavily in order to keep her calm.

"Nervous, aren't we?" Megumi snickered. "Save it for later, you'll need them when you're thrown into the dungeons."

"Dungeons?" Kaoru muttered to herself. She remembered on hearing the word before but just couldn't recall where. "Dungeons... Dungeons... Dungeons..."

"Yes. Dungeons!" Megumi cried out once more before she came to a stop. "Well, explain yourself to the prince!"

At that, Megumi opened the golden door in front of her and pushed Kaoru inside. Unknown to Megumi, Kaoru's temper was rising second by second with the rough treatment she was giving her.

"Soujiro-sama! I found a spy!"

"Huh?" Soujiro, who was reading a fairytale book, turned around and found Kaoru on the ground, sitting on her knees with Megumi who had her feet on top of the fuming raven haired princess' back. 'This can't be good...' he thought.

"A spy?" Soujiro echoed. "I believe _she _was the one I told to cook my dinner for me."

"That couldn't be sir!" Megumi refuted. "She said she didn't know how to use the kitchen utensils. I believe it's _impossible _for the women at her age to be as clueless."

"Well... she's a princess and she's spent all her life in a forest. So to me, it seems logical enough..."

"What?" Megumi nervously shifted her gaze onto Kaoru whose face was slobbering all over the ceramic floor. As she slowly lifted her feet from Kaoru's back, Megumi chuckled nervously. "I... um... I..."

Kaoru slowly got up from her position and locked her eyes with Megumi's. Her temper was reaching its limit as a fiery aura began emitting from her body as she stared onto Megumi's eyes with hatred.

"...YOU IDIOTIC PUMPKIN HEADED, TWO FACED, SHRIEKING FOX!" Kaoru yelled at the top of her lungs. And, much to her satisfactory, Megumi was now shivering and begging for mercy at the feet of the heated princess.

"I'm very, very, very, very, very, very..."

The two raven haired females paused as they heard a tiny chuckle from behind their site. Kaoru blushed as she saw that Soujiro was the chuckler. His chuckles turned into hard laughs as he found himself holding his stomach in pain.

"What's so funny _NOW?_" Kaoru questioned ever so 'enthusiastically'.

"What... –giggle- kind –chuckle-... of insult... –snigger- was _that_?" He answered in the midst of his laughs.

Kaoru reddened at the remark as she attempted a come-back. "Well, can _you_ do better?"

"What... –laugh- ever... just..." Soujiro winced a bit in pain as he clenched his stomach. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"See? That's what you get for too much laughing." Kaoru triumphed. "It's karma, that's what _I _call it."

Soujiro snorted a bit more before calming himself down. "Whew... Megumi-san, I need some water..."

"C-certainly... Soujiro-sama..." Megumi uttered anxiously as she ran as fast as she could outside, hoping that Kaoru would've forgotten all about her.

"So her name's Megumi..." Kaoru said, her eyes flashing with mischievousness. "I'll remember that."

"Oh, come on..." Soujiro convinced after he managed to breathe his way out of the stomach ache. "It's even rarer than one in a million here that a woman at your age doesn't know how to cook."

"Huh?"

"Well... it's probably the same like a man who doesn't know how to work for money."

"It's _that _unusual?" Kaoru asked.

Soujiro nodded in reply as he picked up the fairytale book he was reading before.

"Well then," Kaoru began, her voice filled with spirit. "I'll learn how to!"

Soujiro snorted at her carefree attitude. "But first... why don't you just read me this book?"

"Huh?" Kaoru muttered.

"You know how to read... right?"

"Of course!" she immediately replied. Kaoru then took the book from Soujiro and made herself comfortable on the couch. "Once upon a..."

"No, no, no." Soujiro cut in.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Huh?"

"Stand up." Soujiro commanded.

Kaoru stayed silent as she obeyed the order and waited for his next say. Unexpectedly, Soujiro sat down on the couch himself and gestured for her to do the same.

"Move the book away from your laps." Soujiro told her in which she did so. Smiling at Kaoru, he then put his head on Kaoru's laps and looked up at the ceiling. Kaoru blushed as warmth surged through her body. She enjoyed being in that position, heavens know why.

"Now, you can start." Soujiro muttered sleepily, closing his eyes. He looked like a five year old boy who was waiting for her mother to tell him a bedtime story.

"Snow White." Kaoru began. "Once upon a time there lived a..."

(AN: I'm just going to skip the whole story talk.)

"...And they lived happily ever after." Kaoru ended, closing the book and putting it away.

"Your voice..." Soujiro mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Your voice is beautiful..." he said getting up from Kaoru's laps. "I want to hear it more..."

The statement made Kaoru blush wildly as she nervously shifted her seat. "I um... my legs..."

"Say my name."

"Wha?"

"Say, 'Seta Soujiro'."

"...S-Seta Soujiro?" Kaoru stuttered.

"Hmm... How about... Seta Kaoru?" he ordered once more.

"Seta Kaoru" Kaoru stated bluntly.

Soujiro mused at the name 'Seta Kaoru' as he got up from the enjoyable position and stood in front of Kaoru. "So how do you like the ring to it?"

"What ring?" Kaoru tilted her head in confusion.

"I mean the—"

"I'm truly sorry, Soujiro-sama!" Megumi came bursting in with a tray of food on her hands. "I met Sanosuke on my way and I got... um, distracted."

"Well... Megumi." Soujiro began. "Next time... do mind knocking first before barging inside my room like that."

"Oh... yes." Megumi blushed as she put the tray on top of a table. "I apologize for my jumpy behavior, your highness."

"..." Kaoru stayed quiet as she watched Megumi walk out the door bowing several times while she's at it.

"What's the matter?" Soujiro said, sitting beside the table where the food was placed. "Come here." he ordered, patting onto the space of seat available next to him.

Kaoru obeyed once more without complaining and she took a seat.

"Open your mouth and say, 'aah'..." Soujiro said, filling the spoon with the cuisine Megumi had served.

"What are you do—" Kaoru's sentence was cut short as the spoon Soujiro was holding had been put into her mouth and she was forced to chew the food given. "Whh haa huu hoing hiis?"

"Excuse me?" Soujiro asked, grinning. "You shouldn't talk with your mouths full, you know."

Swallowing down the food as quickly as she can, Kaoru uttered, "Why are you doing this?"

"...Doing what?" was the reply.

"Being... so nice to me." She answered, rather annoyed. "See, I'm your slave and as far as I know slaves don't get to eat from the same plate as their master's and—"

"Well, as far as _I _know, slaves are supposed to follow their master's orders." he rebuffed.

"W—" Kaoru paused. She was at a lost of debate. Even though she hated to admit that what Soujiro said was right, she also hated to admit that she has been enjoying his company ever since they got here.

"And besides, aren't you hungry?" Soujiro questioned.

"Well, yes, but I'm not a baby anymore! I can eat by myself!"

The handsome prince let out a small chortle. "Alright, but save half of the food for me." and soon enough Kaoru was digging into the plate of food as Soujiro watched in amusement.

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

**_Questions from the author of My Snow White:_**

**- **Is this story getting cornier by the minute?

When will the Batto-man make his appearance?

Will Soujiro find a way out of his mischievousness and stop teasing Kaoru?

**All answers can only be found... on Chapter V of _My Snow White_!**

**Author's Notes: **I'm really sorry if this chapter turned out really badly... I'm running pretty slowly on the story eh? I don't want it to end so soon! And besides... Kaoru and Soujiro needs more time to get to know each other. Do keep supporting me! Don't forget to review! RoQ On U Guys!


	5. Knowing What You Don't Want To Know

**Dedicated to all the SouKao fans on the planet... and to my reviewers!**

**Author's Notes: **I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAVE MY REASONS, I DO. And that was exactly as how I said it. Oh, and I've decided on putting my notes at the end of the story so you all may be able to get on with the fic without reading my 'crappy' nonsense.

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own anything... so please don't sue.

_Have fun reading!_

**My Snow White**

**_Chapter Five: When You Know What You Don't Want to Know_**

It's been a few months since Kaoru met Soujiro and she was starting to get used to living the palace life. Yet… she still hasn't learned how to cook, and she is in desperate need of entertainment. With those as her reasons, every now and then Kaoru would go down to the kitchen and she would watch the chefs do their work, sometimes planning tricks to get Megumi in trouble as well.

But today was different.

"Kaoru-chan, will you PLEASE stop moving around?" A girl in braids stated, gripping onto Kaoru in hope that she would stay still.

"But, Misao-chan…" Kaoru began.

"No 'buts'! We need to get you into this dress and that's final!" the one referred to as Misao demanded, leaving Kaoru to stop moving and let out a sigh.

Kaoru had met Misao a few weeks ago when she was wandering aimlessly around the palace. She was searching for something to humor her when she stumbled across a room filled with spinning wheels and threads of all types; be it silk, cotton or even cloth.

Obviously interested in what someone would be doing if was surrounded by such… tools, Kaoru began to sow a habit of 'disturbing' Misao whenever she was at work. And, considering that they were both of the same age, they instantly became friends.

"Misao-chan…" Kaoru said, after Misao finally finished putting on her corsette. (AN: sorry if the spelling is wrong.) "Why am I wearing a gown instead of the usual clothing the maids would put on me?"

Misao stared at Kaoru for a few seconds before replying, "Because, Kaoru-chan, Soujiro-sama's birthday is today and you will have to wear a gown if you want to attend to the ball"

Kaoru showed a hint of confusion before smiling in agreement. "I suppose I'll understand when I'm in that _ball _you're referring to… but… why aren't you wearing a… gown as well?"

"Kaoru-chan, you and I are not of the same position." Misao began. "You are a princess and I am a tailor."

"…So I suppose you're not going to this… ball with me?"

"No…" Misao replied, her thoughts drifting far away. "Although… wouldn't it be nice to get to see _him_ again…"

Misao's eyes turned all dreamy and her features showed glints of hope as she emphasized on the word 'him' and Kaoru noticed this. She instantly understood that this 'him' Misao's referring to must be someone special and Misao would have to go to the ball to meet this 'him'… and apparently, Kaoru has the perfect idea on how to make that happen. "You know what, I think I'm going to find Soujiro and see what he's up to."

"Well, Kaoru-chan, you will just have to wait until you finish…" But before Misao could finish her sentence, Kaoru was already halfway to Soujiro's room.

* * *

"I suppose that it can't be helped…" Soujro sighed. "If that's how the King wants it… then so be it"

"You know Souji, being too hard on yourself isn't good don'tcha think?" Sanosuke confronted his best friend. "I mean, like, you can't just find yourself a woman in just one night. It took me 7 years to finally find Megumi when she has practically been standing right in front of me for all of those 7 years, you get what I mean?"

"I understand that Sano" the prince replied, with a mysterious grin on his face. "I understand that very well. But you know how the King is. Once he says something, he wants it to be done as perfect as how he wants it"

"Well, why don't you just stand up to the man for once in your life. He's not even your father for Pete's sake!"

Soujiro's smile faded at Sanos' remark. "I don't need this right now Sano"

"Heh." Sanosuke said rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say then"

The messy brown haired boy stood up and muttered a 'tsk' before continuing his remarks, "Well, one last advice for you pal. If you really HAVE to get yourself a bride by tonight's midnight, then I suggest Jou-chan should be your first candidate." He added sarcastically. "She's perfect for you. A purely untainted woman who you can toy around with whenever you feel stressed or bored… and that's just how you'd like it isn't it?"

With that, Sanosuke made his way to the door and was about to step out of the room when he realized that a half dressed Kaoru was standing there.

'_Oh shit—'_

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**Author's Notes: **Once again, I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO SO SO SO SO SO SO LONG TO UPDATE. Yet, like I said before, I HAVE MY REASONS. But bear in mind that **I am now FINALLY able to update my fics routinely. Let's say, every once a month or so.** So, no worries k'. :) By the way, I had to cut this chapter short because the next one will be coming up SOON and I simply could not resist my chance of putting a cliffhanger. Oh, don't forget to drop me a review k. ROQ ON YOU GUYS! Love ya!


End file.
